A Phantomhive Christmas
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: It's Christmas time. And presents are being given, being bought, being made. But what do you get a demon that doesn't fully understand the holiday, or need much?


A Phantomhive Christmas

By Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji. If I did this would be part of the manga at some point and I wouldn't be writing this fic._

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

"Twas the night before Chrismas when all through the house. Not a creature was stirring, not even a..."

"WAIT WAIT WAIT! What do you think your doing Bard?" Ciel looked at his chef like he'd gone insane. "First off it's not even the night before Christmas. And Sebastian got rid of the mice in the house. Why are you reading a Christmas story in the middle of the day?" his eye twitched. "And in my office!"

Bard was sitting on the floor with his legs crossed, holding the book as he sat by the fireplace. Finni laid on his belly swinging his legs back and forth. Maylene sat beside him. While Tanaka sat off to the side drinking his tea. Sebastian was standing by his master. Snickering as he found the humor at the situation.

"I'm reading them a story. Finni wanted to hear a Christmas story so I though i'd read it to everyone." he sheepishly rubbed at the back of his head.

Ciel sighed as he was aggitiated. Even as Sebastian placed a cup of tea before him. "What a pain." he muttered.

"I think it was rather endearing young master. Even if the timing was bad." Sebastian stated as stood straight. "Although..." he looked at the other servants. "IF YOU HAVE TIME TO READ STORIES THEN GET BACK TO YOUR JOBS!" he ordered the other servants, who ran off in fear. "Honestly, why is this an everyday thing with them?" he sighed.

Ciel just sipped his tea and looked at the demon with a smirk on his face.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

It was about nine days til Christmas. And it was time for what Ciel called "A living hell.", Christmas shopping. "Sebastian, go find something for Elizabeth."

"Young master shouldn't you pick it out yourself?"

"Uhhhggg...fine." Ciel walked towards his doom as he entered the store. "What about this?" he picked up a stuffed dog.

"Surely you can do better than that young master." Sebastian stated.

"Sebastian we've been shopping all day, i'm tired, I want a nap, and my feet are killing me."

"As true as that is young master, it's nine days before Christmas and if we wait any longer the chaos of shopping for the holiday will be worse. We must finish today. Besides the others are getting their shopping done." he pointed to the carriage. "And their even taking turns watching the carriage. You haven't even bought a single gift in the past two hours. Even Finni has his shopping nearly done."

"Thats easy for you to say. You all only have to shop for five people at most. I have relatives to shop for."

"Young master that is the boldest lie you've ever stated infront of my person." he put his hands to his hips. "You know very well Elizabeth is the only relative you have left to shop for. We got the Marchioness and the Marquis's gifts months ago." he finished off as he remembered when they walked past a story those months ago and saw items the cleanly stated the Marchioness, her husband and her son. They'd bought them immediately just for the Christmas season and those items were sitting in Sebastian's closet even as they spoke.

"Oh shut up." he growled in distaste at his butler. "Your one to talk, you haven't even gotten your shopping done."

"Young master I don't see why I have to do any shopping in the first place. As much as this holiday can be nice. It's not as though it's a requirement to buy gifts."

"Your just pissy about it because no one gives you anything."

"I'm not upset young master. I just think it's pointless to shop for gifts when there's work to be done. My time is better spent cleaning the manor." he picked up a random object from the shelf.

Ciel raised a brow as he looked at the demon with a puzzled look. He stood there thinking for a moment. In the three years Sebastian had been with him, every Christmas his time was spent getting the house ready for the season. Making the dinner, Christmas pudding, wrapping gifts, setting up the tree, fixing the messes of the other servants. But it dawned on him and he felt stupid at not thinking of it before. Sebastian always worked Christmas. And he wondered if the demon was assuming that was what he was to do for the holiday and wasn't understanding the point of the holiday. Sebastian had also never received a gift on the holiday either. He was the giver, never the receiver. Was it intentional on his part? Or just something that happened. He didn't know. But suddenly his mind was filled with thoughts on what to give Sebastian for christmas.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was sitting in his office even after they'd gotten home. He'd gotten all his shopping done. Except for one person. His butler. Even Sebastian had gotten his shopping done. And was now wrapping all the gifts in the butler's room. The others were in their own places wrapping gifts as well. Of course he'd pawned all his gifts off on Sebastian to wrap them. But as much as it shouldn't of bothered him. It bothered him a great deal at how unnoticed Sebastian's lack of gifts each previous Christmas had been. Even the other servants always got atleast one gift. He tried to think of what to get the demon. But it was hard. Especially when said demon was content with what he had and didn't need much. He was looking in a catalog for something to get him. But was coming up empty handed. Nothing seemed to fit the demon. Sure he could get him something butler orientated. But that would defeat the purpose of the gift.

He sighed as he tossed the catalog in the fireplace. Picking up another one he flipped through it just as he did the first one. Tossing it in the fire as he did the first as well. After ten catalogs he finally found something he thought was suitable. Picking up his phone he dialed the number to call to place his order. But was told they were sold out and wouldn't get anymore til after the holidays. Frustrated tossed the final catalog into the fire.

"Young master." Finni peeked into the office.

"Yes?"

"Sebastian says it's time for dinner."

"Why didn't he come to tell me himself?" he looked at him awkwardly.

"Bard kinda...blew up the kitchen again." he squeeked.

"Ah."

Finni blinked as he looked at his master confused. "Is something wrong young master?"

"It's nothing, i'm just having a hard time thinking of what to get someone is all."

"Why don't you just make them a gift? Made gifts are the best!" his eyes sparkled.

"Pft. I don't have time to make gifts." he snubbed as he walked out the door.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

As embarassing as it was. The next day Ciel was currently at the store with Finni of all people shopping. For materials. After a whole evening of coming up empty handed he admitted defeat and went to Finni to have him go with him to the store to help him find things to make a gift for his butler.

"What about this young master? Quilting can be fun!" he held up some fabric and a book on how to make a quilt.

"Too much time involved." he declined.

"How about knitting? You could make a sweater." he held up some yarn.

"Don't know how to knit."

"Make a vase?" he held up some clay.

"I don't know how to make a vase. And frankly i'm surprised you know how."

"Jewerly?" he held up some gems sheepishly

"I make toys not jewe...lry.." it dawned on him. He hit himself in the face. "Of course."

"Hmmm?"

"I'll make a stuffed animal." he started grabbing fabrics, stuffing and a book on how to make stuffed animals. Though he owned a toy factory. Sebastian was the one who actually made the prototype stuffed animals and toys.

"Really? Then.. then...we can make that person a stuff robot!" he got excited.

"No." he looked away from Finni.

"Awww."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

After buying alot of supplies Ciel walked down the rows of shops. And suddenly stopped as he saw something in the window. He didn't know why but the item struck him like lighting. It was perfect. A gift anyone would love. It screamed Sebastian. He'd gone in the store without realizing it and bought it. Even accessories too. When the man had placed the items in a large box and was wrapping it. He'd realized what he'd done. "Crap!"

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Finni placed the gift right on the table. The materials he'd bought were in his room under his bed. But now he had a dilema. He'd bought Sebastian a gift, that wasn't the problem. The problem was. He'd promised Finni he would help him make a stuffed toy while making a stuffed toy for the person. Finni didn't know it was for Sebastian either.

The others were currently putting up the tree and decorating it. But now he didn't know what to do. One the one hand he'd already gotten a gift and thus had no need to make a gift for the butler anymore. On the other he saw Finni crying the whole time if he didn't go through with it. And that'd ruin the holiday and if he did that Sebastian would never let him live it down. He sighed as sat in a chair.

"Welcome home young master." Sebastian walked in with an few ornaments. "Have a good shopping trip?" he smiled.

"Yes." he mumbled.

"You don't seem thrilled about it."

"I'm just thinking."

"I see...that's a rather large box young master. Who's it for?" his curiosity was peaked. Looking at the tag he saw his name on it.

Ciel promptly smacked his hand. "No! No touching! This is an order Sebastian, you cannot open this gift until Christmas day. And don't try to be funny, Christmas day starts at 9 am in this house as per usual. So don't even think of waiting til 12:01 am to try to open it."

Sebastian was shocked, but after a moment he bowed. "Yes my lord." but now his curiosity had gone over the edge, and he wanted to know what was inside the box.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel had been very smart when it'd come to having it wrapped. He'd had it stuffed with fibers so the demon couldn't shake it to hear any sounds. Various popurri of vanilla and lavander was inside so he couldn't sniff out the the actual materials used in the gift. And it was wrapped so entracately that if even so much as a piece was tampered with one would be able to tell if they looked close enough. Sebastian was dying with curiosity.

He paced back and forth by the tree as the gifts were below it. Taunting anyone who was waiting expectantly to open them. The past two Christmases he didn't have this problem because he didn't receive anything. His present was seeing the looks of eagerness from the others wanting to open their presents early but weren't permitted too. But now the roles were switched. He was very sure his master was taking great amusement in seeing him look at the package at every given moment. He'd never received a present before even from other demons. And it was a new experience for him. He now understood why the others whined at wishing to open it. He was doing all he could to keep himself from ignoring it. But the gift was huge. It was like an elephant in the room. And he just had to go near it.

When his master was in bed he'd go by the tree and sit by the box and stare at it as if he were wishing it'd just pop open so he could see what it was. When it was now a few days before Christmas his eagerness at it had grown. His curiosity was peaked. He'd even done his best to try to keep his attention from it. He'd put a blanket over it. Tried putting a cart infront of it. Surrounded it with other gifts to try to hide it. But nothing worked. Now here he was. Sitting by it again. Wishing the damn wrapping paper would fall off so he could see. Never had he wanted to know what something was so badly til now.

Taking his finger, he started scratching at the tape that kept the wrapping in place. His scratching did nothing as he was wearing his gloves. But he pretended it was having some form of an affect on it. His master said he couldn't open it til 9 am Christmas day. He never said he couldn't touch the gift and lightly scratch at it in eagerness in a compulsive manner.

Ciel watched as he saw the demon scratching at the tape for what he counted to be the 20th time. And the time the demon spent doing it grew longer and longer. This amused Ciel greatly. As well as Bard, as the chef had caught the demon a few times as well. Both were watching him from their hiding spot behind the door.

"He's doing it again." Bard whispered amused.

"Indeed." he smirked.

"I never knew Sebastian could be so compulsive over a gift."

"Well...this is his first gift. I think he's shocked to see he's getting something for once. But not only that, it's a big package. I don't think he'd be this way if it was a small gift." he watched the demon scratch at the tape abit more.

"I think you better stop him. That tape will only hold for so long." Bard snickered.

"Indeed." he opened the door wider and walked into the room. "SEBASTIAN! STOP SCRATCHING AT THE TAPE!"

Sebastian jumped as it'd been the 5th time he'd been caught scratching at the tape. Looking at his master as if to say he didn't know what he was talking about or that he wasn't doing anything.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel was working on his project in his office. And it was a day before Christmas now. But he was cursing in frustration because he learned that no matter how easy Sebastian made things seem. It wasn't actually so easy. He hissed when he pricked his finger for the 100th time with the needle. "Stupid needle!"

"Young master your so great!" Finni cheered as he watched in a child like manner.

"Yeah, yeah." he sucked on his finger. He was no where near done making the plush. And it was already 8 pm. He jumped when a knock came to the door. "Just a minute!" he shoved his work into his drawer. "Come in!"

Sebastian came in pushing a cart with some tea and snacks. "Finni what are you doing in here?"

"Ummm...uhh..." he fumbled. He was told not to make a mention to Sebastian of what they were doing.

"He's here because we were talking about the Rowdy Count movie. We're hoping for a new movie in the new year. Right?" he gave Finni a look that clearly stated agree or i'ma beat you with a stick.

"Right!" he chirped.

"Honestly. I can't see how you two love that movie so much. It's unrealistic." he poured his master some tea.

"But he's so amazing!"

"Finni keep your fan tendencies to yourself." he growled.

Ciel raised a brow as he looked at the tea he'd been served. "Sebastian how many times do I have to tell you to stop scratching at the tape."

Sebastian tightend lips as he curled his fingers and looked away. A smile was evident as he tried to play it off and was failing miserably. "I'm sorry young master. I just really...really...really wanna know whats in it."

"I can see that. Your wearing down the wrapping paper design. Stop it."

Sebastian sheepishly gave his master his snack as he had a tinge of color on his cheeks from being embarassed at getting caught.

"Just for that, this is an order, you cannot open the gift unless i'm present."

"Awwww." he whined.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Ciel had continued to work on the plush even after Sebastian had tucked him into bed. Pricking his fingers, cursing and still trying to work on it. After a time he gave up on it. And tossed it into the back of his closet. "Stupid plush toy." he covered himself with his sheets. Before he knew it something was pushing down on his bed. He swatted at it. But it persisted. Opening his eyes. He was faced with his butler's face inches away from his own. "What...are you doing?"

"Waking you up." he said cutely.

"What time is it?" he asked.

"8:30 am." he backed away from his master and started to open the curtains.

"What the hell? Why are you waking me up so early?"

"Because you said Christmas starts in this house at 9 am. And I thought you'd like to get a bath before hand." he smiled.

Sighing he got up and stretched. "Fine, prepare a bath for me."

"It's all ready for you. You just need to hop right in there." he opened the door. "Just go and...hop right in there." he made a hand motion. It was obvious he clearly wanted to be quick about it.

He blinked but said nothing as he got into the tub after Sebastian removed his pajamas. Sighing contently at the warm water. Sebastian started scrubbing him hastily and quickly. Pouring water over him and practically wrapping him in a towel in all of five minutes. "Sebastian! Stop that!"

"I apologize young master, but we have a tight schedule." he started dressing his master quickly. "Heres your morning tea." he gave Ciel a half filled cup.

Ciel looked at his cup then looked at the demon who was looking at him with expectant eyes. Smirking as it dawned on him why Sebastian was in a rush. "You really want to open that box don't you."

"Maybe." he responded. His mouth might of said maybe, but his eyes were saying, OH MY GOD YES!

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

They were downstairs. The other servants sitting about and around the tree. Just as happy and gleeful as Sebastian was. Perhaps even more so. Especially since more presents were now under the tree, then what there was before. Even Sebastian got more gifts much to his surprise, but the one he wanted to open the most was the large one. He paced around it in anticipation and excitement as he wanted to open it. There was just one tiny problem that was preventing him from being allowed to open it.

Tanaka was taking pictures. He took a picture of the tree with all the presents adorned still wrapped in their packages. Pictures of them by the tree. By the fireplace. Their stockings filled with various items and treats. Pictures of them sitting on the sofa. And other photos. Sebastian was actually getting irritated. Now the gifts were being passed to who they belonged to and everyone was now surrounded by their small mountains of gifts. He was ready to tear into it until.

"Smile for the camera." came Tanaka's voice as he looked up and a flash came before his eyes. Sebastian rubbed at his eyes at his sudden temporary blindness.

When he finished he looked at his master with cute round eyes. "Can I open it now?" he pouted.

"Fine, fine." he stated with his eyes closed. But the minute he opened them. Sebastian had already shreded the wrapping paper and was looking inside the box. "Damn..." he looked at him with wide eyes. The others hadn't even finished tearing off the wrapping paper off one of their gifts and here was Sebastian already pulling out his present and squealing with delight.

"Oh my god young master! Thank you I love it so much!" he hugged his gift to himself. It was a new violin. Complete with carrying case, music sheet stand, some music for him to play. His eyes were sparkling in utter delight as he hugged his new violin to himself. All his other presents completely forgotten.

Ciel remembered back in the summer how Sebastian had seen that violin in the window. It was a limited edition. Made by the best violin makers of the world. Only five existed in the whole world. But at the time they were making their way to work on a case and the store was closed. When Sebastian had gone back it'd already been sold. Even though at the time he shrugged it off. Ciel could clearly see he was disappointed. When he saw it in the window when he went shopping with Finni. He just had to get it before it sold. The owner had managed to get another one in, as someone had sold it to him for some reason. He watched as Sebastian went about polishing it to make it shiney.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

The day had been long. Everyone was tired, but had enjoyed their dinner, and the games that were played. Even watching a movie that was a Christmas special. Everyone was calm and relaxed and ready to call it an night. Sebastian was tucking in his master to bed.

"Ahh what a tiring day." Ciel laid in his bed.

"Indeed, but it was most enjoyable."

"Someone seems to understand the holiday abit more." he smiled.

"It's not about understanding young master. I love my gift, nothing more, nothing less."

"Is that why your already working on your list for next year?"

Sebastian coughed as he pocketed his list. "In anycase, thank you for my other gift young master."

"Eh?" he sat up.

Sebastian was holding the incomplete plush toy he'd been working on, it's eye was falling off, part of the stuffing was coming out due to it being sewn poorly and it looked like it was dying. "It's so squishy!" he hugged it.

"Where did you find that?" he was shocked.

"It was in the box with the violin." he replied.

"You can throw it away if you want. It sucks."

"I won't throw it away young master. Cause you made it just for me. This stuffed bear."

Ciel blushed in embarassment. "It was supposed to be a cat."

Sebastian's eyes grew wide as he blush. "Opps." he whispered. "I still like it. Even if it is poorly made."

"Your gonna fix it right?"

"No. I think it's fine. I'll keep it to show the hard work my master did for me."

Ciel sighed and laid back down. "Leave i'm sleepy. Goodnight."

"Goodnight young master." he walked out the room after blowing out the candles.

Ciel snugged deeper into his sheets, but then his hand hit something. Curious he lifted his blanket and picked up the item. It was a plush toy. A bunny to be exact. But it wasn't one of his products. Looking at the tag he read it aloud. "To my master, from Sebastian." his eye twitched for a moment. But then he smiled as he hugged it to himself and covered himself with his sheets. "Idiot."

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

Sebastian was in his room playing a soft melody on his new violin. His other presents still wrapped as they'd gone untouched. On his bed was the plush his master had made for him against his pillow. The vest it wore had a piece of paper sticking out of it. It dropped and landed on the bed soundlessly saying. _Merry Christmas Sebastian. Ciel. _Even as the snow fell calmly outside the window.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Merry Christmas everyone! I wanted to get this out atleast by Christmas Eve because some people celebrate Christmas on Christmas Eve. =D_

_I hope you all enjoyed this story. It actually turned out better than what I originally planned truthfully. XD My original plan was shorter, so i'm happy it came out better. Anyway I hope you all are enjoying the holiday season. Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Feliz Navidad, Happy Kwanzaa, Froehliche Weinachten, Hyvaa joulua, Joyeux Noel, Happy Birthday Jesus Christ and Happy New year =D_

_Reviews and comments appreciated =D_


End file.
